kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bare Necessities
"The Bare Necessities" is the first Song Mission sung in Jungle of Rhythm in Kingdom Hearts: Blank Points. The song is the first song mission played for Jungle of Rhythm.After Mowgli runs away from Bagheera after an encounter with Colonel Hathi and the Dawn Patrol Sora, Max,and P.J. chase after him and find him fighting with Baloo and soon help him.After the boss fight with Baloo, he tells Mowgli and the gang that they fought like bears Baloo then tells Mowgli to relax and to look for the bare necessities of life.The song is performed by Baloo who tries to convince Mowgli that living happy and care-free is the best life for him, explaining the benefits of a care-free life in the jungle. Singers *Baloo *Sora *Mowgli *Max *P.J. Lyrics English Lyrics Baloo: Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife I mean the bare necessities '' ''Old Mother Nature's recipes That brings the bare necessities of life (spoken): Take it Sora! Sora: Wherever I wander '' ''Wherever I roam I couldn't be fonder of my big home Baloo: The bees are buzzing in the trees To make some honey just for me When you look under the rocks and plants And take a glance at the fancy ants '' ''Then maybe try a few The bare necessities of life will come to you They'll come to you Mowgli: (spoken): I get it now! (sung): Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife yeah I mean the bare necessities that's why a bear can rest at ease With just the bare necessities of life Baloo: So just try and relax, yeah cool it in my backyard Cause if you act like that bee acts'' Uh-uh you're working too hard '''Sora: Don't spend your time Looking around for something you want that can't be found When you find out you can live without it Just go along not thinking about it I'll tell you something true Baloo: The bare necessities of life will come to you They'll come to you P.J.: Look for the bare necessities the simple bare necessities Max: Forget about your worries and your strife Mowgli: I mean the bare necessities Old Mother Nature's recipes That bring the bare necessities of life Baloo: That brings the bare necessities of life! (spoken): Take it home now! Sora, Mowgli, Baloo, Max, P.J.: That brings the bare necessities of life! Yeah man! Origin The Bare Necessities" was written by Terry Gilkyson, from the animated 1967 Disney film The Jungle Book sung by Baloo (voiced by Phil Harris) and Mowgli (voiced by Bruce Reitherman).Originally, it was written for an earlier draft of the movie that was never produced. The Sherman Brothers, who wrote the other songs of the film, kept this as the only song used from the previous version. A reprise of the song was sung by Bagheera (voiced by Sebatian Cabot) and Baloo at the end of the film.A hip-hop version of the song was used as the theme song for the television spin-off, Jungle Cubs.Another hip-hop version of the song was used for the music video game The Jungle Book Rhythm N' Groove. Trivia *The song has English and Japanese versions. The English version is performed in the English and all European releases of the game (games in the series from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days onwards have had English audio for European language releases); however, the subtitles displayed are the lyrics from that language's dub of ''The Jungle Book '' rather then a direct translation of the English lyrics being sung. *Haley Joel Osment (who voices Sora) once performed the song in ''The Jungle Book 2 ''as the voice of Mowgli Category:Songs Category:Mini-games